


A Rogue Butterfly

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon Salt, I am pretty sure there is not a fic like this, Kind of a yandere akuma Butterfly, Oneshot, it was the same butterfly that tried to Akumatize Marinette in Zombizou and Chameleon, its a body surfer like Riot from Venom, more weird fun than salty, post chameleon, rogue Akuma, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A story where thanks to the help and assist of an unlikely sources Lila’s lies and deceit are exposed to the school and Marinette is vindicated. Who is the unlikely help?Is it Chloe, Luka or Kagami?No, it’s the same Akuma butterfly that tried to Akumatize her in Zombizou and Chameleon. It has decided to come after Marinette itself....





	A Rogue Butterfly

* * *

Hawk Moth’s butterflies that would use his powers to turn into Akumas had more thought and intelligence than he went on. He just saw them as mindless tools that he would us to transform his latest victims and it never occurred to him if he ever used the same butterfly multiple times. Even if it did, it would never have mattered to him; it was not like it was any significant.

 

But it was.

 

The butterflies were connected to his powers and Akuma so they could see what he saw when looking out for potential victims. One particular one had been interested in a girl in the class where Hawk Moth got the majority of his victims; an aspiring designer by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

The butterfly was amazed by how positive and helpful the girl was, true the lengths she went to for her crush on Hawk Moth’s son seemed unhealthy and she did get annoyed over Chloe Bourgeois but she was overall a nice girl. She was practically one of the only ones in that class yet to be Akumatized; quite an accomplishment considering she was the favourite bullying target of that Chloe girl.

 

She should have been Akumatized hundreds of times already but have never been so.

 

The day came where the Chloe girl finally got to Marinette too much (by ruining the birthday gift she had made for the class’s teacher Ms Bustier) and the butterfly was ecstatic of this chance to be the one to Akumatize the girl.

 

However Ms Bustier got in the way and her fear caused Hawk Moth made the butterfly switched targets to the teacher. She turned into Zombizou and the butterfly was not happy about this and was relieved to be De-Evilized. It went back to Hawk Moth’s lair and decided it would wait until next time.

 

It got its chance again when Marinette had to deal with that Lila Rossi girl; an attention seeking exchange students who sang unbelievable outrageous lies that the class somehow bought. Exposure to Akumatization must destroy brain cells or something.

 

Dealing with the girl especially after she had threatened her made her a target again and the butterfly jumped to be sent out on its second chance. Unfortunately Marinette fought it off and the butterfly was snatched away by Lila. It got a good laugh when she turned into a clam.

 

After that the butterfly was now furious that its chances to Akumatize Marinette was once again snatched away from it. Its rage and bitterness over the issue became stronger and causing a side effect.

 

Nooroo had warned Hawk Moth that the Moth Miraculous was not supposed to be used for evil and this was a side effect; when infused with too much dark energy it mean the Akuma would become more capable of defying if the butterfly decided to.

 

When its bitterness and fury was at its peak it then volunteered for the next Akumatization, the victim this time was some crook whose secret stash had been found. Hawk Moth gave it the dark energy to evilise but then the butterfly’s feeling absorbed more dark energy than normal.

 

Hawk Moth was stunned as it caused a backlash that set him down unconscious and to de-transform. Nooroo blinked and saw the now Akuma fly away. He sighed and told the unconscious Gabriel Agreste “I tried to warn you about the side effects but you wouldn’t listen to me master........”

 

The Akuma flew out to get to the school. It saw walking to school the Aurore girl who had become Stormy Weather. It grinned to itself; if it used a host it could be more capable of leaving Marinette trapped so it could go in for the Akumatization.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was in the courtyard of the school walking with Alya and their girl friends talking; they spotted Lila spinning her latest tale to other classmates and Marinette just sighed. Things were normal between her and her friends but she was still not interested in trying to indulge them in listening to Lila’s lies or to even hang out with them.

 

Rose was about to invite Lila over to them when they saw suddenly the skies went all cloudy and they saw hovering in the air was Stormy Weather.

 

Marinette was stunned to see Stormy Weather again and was about to run and hide to transform but Stormy Weather lent lightning her way to trip her over. “Oh no Marinette, you’re not going anywhere and you can’t hide away from me this time. At last we can be together.......” Stormy Weather told her to Marinette’s utter confusion but had no time to dwell as Alya and the girls began throwing things at Stormy Weather to get her away.

 

They then went and helped up Marinette as they ran to hide. “So does this mean Aurore is totally into Marinette and did you reject her or something?” Juleka asked as Alya and Alix were giving Marinette smirks and Mylene and Rose were gushing about how cute they would look together.

 

“Trust me; I am totally at a lost as to what happened........” Marinette replied as they then noticed Stormy Weather going to the ground and transformed back into a confused looking Aurore. The Akuma left her and found Chloe running to hide and then caught her transforming her into Antibug.

 

“Wait, is it a body surfing Akuma?” Alya asked confused and Marinette did not know what to think as well. The only times similar to this was when there were a lot of Stonehearts after she failed to De-Evilise and when there were the Scarlet Akumas on Heroes Day.

 

Antibug managed to get to Marinette and tied her up with her yoyo. Anti bug pulled her forward only to see that Cat Noir had caught up. “So Antibug, what caused you to become Akumatized this time?” Cat Noir asked but Antibug shook her head.

 

“Wish I could take you on but the stupid Chloe girl was not much of a Villain or a hero, wish Marinette’s dad was here as Weredad was able to keep her locked up!” Antibug stated to the confusion of everyone around. Antibug then turned to Marinette and told her “this is not some villain speaking but it is I, I should have gotten you before that teacher shielded you and that Lila girl stole me from you!”

 

Marinette blinked as she got an idea as to what happened as crazy as it sounded. “Are you.......... the Akuma butterfly who tried to get to me twice?” Marinette asked as everyone around looked at Marinette as if she was crazy but Antibug grinned.

 

Marinette didn’t notice Tikki escaping from her bag.

 

“I have long wanted to be the one to Akumatize you Marinette but that stupid teacher jsut had to be in the way; I thought we could finally be together when that lying girl threatened you in the bathroom but she just had to steal me away from you!” Antibug told her but she had to dodge a Catacalysm from Cat Noir.

 

This gave the girls a chance to try and run away to another hiding spot. “Did you really almost get Akumatized twice Marinette?” Juleka asked in concern and Marinette just sighed.

 

“Lying girl; was she talking about Lila and threatened you? Why didn’t you tell us?” Alya demanded and Marinette gave her a look asking if she would have listened and Alya gave a guilty look shared by the other girls.

 

They then noticed MS Bustier was trying to lead their classmates to saftey and so the Akuma left Chloe and went after Nino. Alya was concerned for her boyfriend as he transformed into the Bubbler.

He then put Ms Bustier and Lila into bubbles, “You two stopped me from getting to Marinette, you will pay for that! I will have you float up to the Sun or until the bubble bursts and you fall and die............. any option is fine by me!” Bubbler told them and then faced Marinette with the other classmates and students shielding her.

“Join with me Marinette; with you we can get revenge on that stupid Lila girl! She was the one who swore she would destroy all of your friendships. You know she could succeed as they turned on you with her words before and the only one who believed you thought that you should just stop and be quiet so not to hurt the liar’s feelings!” Bubbler told her and Cat Noir looked indignant.

 

At the words the classmates looked indignant but thinking about it did they realise that they did end up alienating her thanks to Lila’s words. They then turned around and gave Marinette apologetic looks.

 

They then saw the Akuma leave Bubbler and launched itself at Marinette only to be caught by Tikki to everyone’s surprise. Tikki managed to De-Evilise the Akuma and then let out Miraculous Ladybug.

 

Everyone got up and looked at the Kwami in awe, “Wait, you must be Ladybug’s Kwami?” Alya asked as she helped Nino up. Then everyone listened but Cat Noir left as he was about to transform back.

 

“Yep, I’m Tikki and Ladybug sent me to take care of the situation. She...... was out visiting relatives so she left me in Paris to take care of any new Supervillains.” Tikki lied and Marinette hoped they bought it so to keep her cover.

 

Tikki flew to Marinette’s head with a smile, “..... Thanks for the help.......... Tikki, is it?” Marinette asked trying to choose her words carefully so it would not seem like they knew eachother.

 

“You’re very welcome Marinette, Ladybug speaks highly of you. It’s a shame you had to be victimised because of a lying bully who wanted to be akumatized and especially one who is using Ladybug’s name for popularity points. Ladybug was not happy with that and wished she could tell her off herself.” Tikki stated out loud with a smile to shocked and guilty glances.

 

Marinette mouthed asking Lila what she was doing but Tikki smiled as she flew off. People began to check on Marinette but Alya remembered Lila was back. She then stormed up to her and asked “well do you have any truth in your stories Lila and what is this about you threatening my best friend?” Lila stammered at the glares coming her way.

 

Things were hectic for the day and Principal Damocles decided to close the school early for the day. Marinette got her room and glared at Tikki who told her that she felt Marinette deserved to have an easier school life about this.

 

Fortunately for Tikki, Marinette was not able to stay mad at her for long but then saw the white butterfly fly into the window. It went to Marinette’s finger and seemed to be sad. “You’re that Akuma, aren’t you?” Marinette asked as it seemed to nibbling on her finger apologetically.

 

“So you want to stay here?” Marinette asked and it seemed to be happy and Tikki just started blinking.

 

In the days that followed Marinette got so many apology gifts from her classmates and kept having to assure them that it was water under the breath.

 

They had all turned on Lila and going over every story they told her and Ms Bustier was stern towards her over the question of if she threatened one of her favourite students. Things got worse when they called in her mother for a conference and then Lila’s trouble really got started after that.

 

Adrien went to Marinette making sure she was alright after everything that happened there and even offered to pay her to make a gift. His dad was recovering from some sort of an accident and he was hoping for a scarf to give to him. When he got it he thought it looked similar to the scarf he got as a birthday gift from his father.

 

When the girls went to Marinette’s room to hang out they then noticed the white butterfly flying about Marinette’s ear that she decided to name Neil. They quietly thought that only Marinette would make a pet out of an Akuma that tried to turn her into a supervillain.


End file.
